I'm him, and you'll be her
by husky2c
Summary: Naruto returns home after 4 years with a surprise. He will try to reconnect with his dysfunctional family and finally live a normal life as he buries their dark past. But when will he realize that their family is beyond saving. Contains themes like (Violence and Incest) Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 **I'm him, and you'll be her**.

Chapter 1 – Coming home

She spent half of her time in the living room just pacing around back and forth in between the sofa and the near glass window. He was coming home tonight, after four years he was finally coming back. Normally she would prepare sweet words or even cook him his favorite blue berry pie that seemed to be darker in color due to her preparing it, but after two years in the institution she just couldn't handle the damn thing. But all of it can wait; she would rush to that door the moment it opens and engulf him in a tight hug. Just the thought of it puts a smile in her face.

She was anxious; she finally stopped her pace and took a seat in the sofa. She softly guided her comb through her soft pink hair and pulled the hem of her slim fit red dress upwards lightly showing her creamy white thighs. As perfect as she is, she was just so nervous.

"Were you this excited when I was coming home?" A tall man with raven black hair and onyx eyes came out in the hallway with his voice booming in the living room. He sat inches away from her with his calm face and exterior.

Sakura noticed this immediately and let out a small groan " Ughh! that was different you were dropping out of college."

He was holding a glass of red wine and raised it up in the air performing a toast gesture. " A good college." he added.

She tried to snatch glass of his hands but failed to do so. He finished the large portion of alcohol in one gulp with a small smile tugging his lips. She crossed her arms and blew a raspberry at his direction. After her time in the hospital all kinds of things were prohibited like alcohol and even going outside alone. Then some boring question popped in her head.

"So, why leave.?" she asked.

"With him gone who was going to take care of you.? he answered.

She shook her head and shrugged " Mom"

" Yeah right!"

Sasuke and Sakura and their mother lived in large country house far from the city. With only the three of them to keep each other company, it was torture for each of them the only person in the family who was friendly enough was away for years, and in this night they can finally be reunited, completed. During the years of his absence oh! how Sasuke wished they could trade places so he could be spared on his families dark and unhinged history. Sakura just got out of a mental hospital with causes unknown and their mother is likely to follow. Sasuke stared hard and focused on the glowing embers and orange flickers in the fireplace. He was glad too that his older brother was coming home. He was the only one who could shoulder it all, even their father died early because of the pressure, well two of their fathers. Sakura and Naruto are twins Sasuke was the youngest from the second husband.

Sakura's voice snapped him out of his trance." Hey did Naruto call?"

"Yeah an hour ago" Sakura's eyes widen and abruptly stood up moving causing the sofa to move slightly.

"You didn't tell me?" Her voice rising.

Sasuke shrugged" He said he was bringing a friend, he also told mom"

"What!" Sakura was outraged that Naruto called both of them except her." He called mom and you but why not me?" She crossed her arms again and pouted like a child again.

Sasuke looked at her for a second." Maybe being insane had a few setbacks on your age." He said quietly for her not to hear.

"What was that?" She caught on. "Is this friend a male of a female?" She asked slowly letting her words burn through him slowly. Naruto bringing a lady home would totally be new and disturbing.

"I don't know" he stood up and proceeded to the kitchen to return the glass. Paying no attention to her fuming sister.

"Oh my god!" She practically shouted which caused Sasuke to flinch at the volume.

"Oh my god what?" He retorted.

"Just tell me"

"I don't know ok!" he sighed and rolled his eyes, annoyed.

He didn't know how he survived taking care of his sister for the past year. He continued to walk past her to the kitchen but was suddenly stopped when a combination of words came out of his sisters mouth that he loathed so much.

"Emo faggot." This caused him to stop in his tracks and turn around his eyes wide with anger. "Oh that's it!"

"Or what?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Or I'm telling" He said surely for her to be careful on her next words.

"Telling who?" This piqued her interest.

"Telling Naruto." he said firmly.

"About what?"

Just thinking about it almost caused him to puke right there on the spot. The idea of her doing it was just so repulsive, yeah they were close of course they were twins. But maybe it was just because of her condition. Some part of him felt sorry for what his sister is going through but sometimes he just gets enough of her antics. Maybe it will be helpful though so that they can reevaluate her in the hospital.

"Ughhh!" He groaned rudely. " Remember the tapes that I filmed during his last birthday here? where he is blowing the candles on that horrific cake that you made?"

"Yeah" She said, she was still interested.

"You watch them alone at night yeah?"

"Yeah" She answered honestly.

"Well you ughhh!" He nearly barfed." Do you know that your room is right next to mine right?" She nodded." WELL I CAN HEAR YOU! DUMBASS!"

"Hear what?" she asked innocently.

His next words were not so loud afraid that her mother would hear them. He scooched closer just so his mouth is just next to her ear. He gulped. " I can hear you moani-"

He couldn't finish his words as their mother's voice echoed through the staircase and the sound of her hills rapidly making it descent causing both of them to jump at the tune of her excitement.

"He's here!"

 **CHAPTER 1 END**

A/N: please leave a review and guess the movie I watched that inspired me to write this fanfic and almost my version of it. PLS don't flame :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2 – Meet the Family

His hand stayed on the steering wheel and his other on the lap of his girlfriend. Naruto stared at the windshield while the heavy rain and flying leaves bombarded the hard glass obscuring his vision of their front lawn. He could still see the small gazebo and colorful garden getting ravaged by the storm, instantly emotions and memories flooded through him as stared blankly at chaotic view in front of him. He was finally coming home and how he dreaded this moment. He spent 4 years going through college studying hard and graduating then finally getting a decent job and living in the city just to find enough excuses to not show up at events or even birthdays just to be away from them. Naruto did everything in his power to avoid his past, he even stopped taking his families wealth to pay for college but got a student loan instead, anything that tied his family was cut off, voice mails and even emails were deleted even after he read or heard them. For years he was the only one in their family who stayed normal or tried to be. He was tired of it all and coming here seems to be undoing his hard work. He could already taste that horrid blueberry pie.

"Baby?" a soft voice called out to him "baby?" he was still unmoving, eyes still set on the ruined gardens. He felt a warm hand a top of his, Hinata then shook it lightly catching his attention his eyes now locked onto hers. "Are you okay?" she did it again her voice calmed him, he didn't notice that his breathing became uneven. He softens his hardened look to reassure her and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little stressed out I think". He took her hand and rubbed it gently and kissed it briefly before taking in a deep breath and gave her a serious look. "We don't have to do this you know" he paused "If you feel uncomfortable just tell me and we'll be off immediately" he finished staring straight at her eyes concerned of what their little visit might become. He was sure his little brother wouldn't be problem but not for his mother and twin sister.

Hinata looked through the windshield and spotted the big white mansion in front of them and how beautifully designed it was, it looked like it was built for lords a little too much for a small family of four. She also noticed that Naruto was still anxious, there were together for 7 months and it may be brief, but she could easily tell that something was bothering him, she could tell that he was uneasy his look of concern gave it away. All their time together she and Naruto shared a few secrets she knew that he didn't see his family for half a decade now, and the ring on her finger could easily be great news or a disastrous family evening. Honestly, she was tired they travelled for 5 hours so she could use a break, she didn't remember him saying that his family home was located far from the city. The Uzumaki were always a mystery to her the way Naruto would talk about them and suddenly change topics was uncanny she could tell he was hiding something, but she was for sure excited to meet her future mother in law and sister in law. She trained her eyes back to him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry it'll be fine, I'm sure they'll be great" Naruto instantly cringed.

Their mother dashed through them both and waited at the door with towels in hand ready for the drenched visitors. She carefully placed each towel in one hand and the other went on to open the locks. "Be ready I could already hear his car" their mother shouted surprisingly excited for his return. Sakura could not contain herself, and Sasuke was still Sasuke.

"How could you hear his car mother were in a hurricane?" Sasuke sighed while crossing his arms annoyed. Sakura in the other hand is searching every nook and cranny in the living room looking for her lipstick. "Have you seen it?" Sakura asked her hand already digging inside the sofa. "Uggggh!" She grunted in frustration. Sasuke rolled his eyes "You already look pretty" reassuring his sister. In all honesty he was a little jealous they didn't react like this when he came home.

"Sasuke did you give your sister her medication?" their mother asked in which Sasuke gave her sister a look and nodded "Uh-huh" "Did you check under her tongue?" she made sure since it was common of Sakura to spit out her pills on the bathroom. Sasuke gave her a sharper look with his eyes squinted. Sakura then smiled gleefully while opening her mouth for her brother to check. "Behave yourself daughter of mine your twin brother brought a friend so mind your manners" their mother then turned his attention to the youngest in the family. "And you, young man don't lock yourself up in your room this time" both of them sighed and after a momentary pause, "Ok mother" they surrendered. "Now smile my sweets we wouldn't your brother to feel out of place would we" she gestured while waiting for the knock on the door.

Naruto and Hinata were drenched as they dashed through the heavy wind and rain, they were now on standing on the huge wooden door. Naruto clenched his fist, but a smile tugged his lips his mind was a clusterfuck of emotions, he had to face them again he came this far why back down now. He looked at her lavender colored eyes and said "ready?" "Yeah" was her only response. He raises his hand and knocked on the door three times.

Chapter 2 **END**

Authors note: Please don't flame It's been a year since I updated this story, so my English is a bit messy since I took a break on writing fanfics, but I'm back now please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meet The Uzumakis

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3 – The Uzumakis

The door bolted open letting the strong winds invade the house she came in first as Naruto went to go get something he forgot at the car, the first thing that Hinata noticed was how large and spacious the mansion was. The thing the caught her eye was the huge and clearly expensive chandelier dangling in the middle of the room. To her front were the Uzumaki's, she instantly recognized Naruto's siblings, she already knew their names except for their mother Naruto never did share his mothers name. As she suspected they were all good looking, she wasn't surprised. Naruto could have any girl he wants just because of his looks and to say his family is the same could be an understatement. Naruto's mother despite her age was still a thing of beauty and radiates a confident feel. Her purple dress accented her look and the shiny beads of pearl on her neck gave her a sense of love for the finer things which honestly didn't look bad at her at all. She was incredible.

Onto their mother's side she could clearly see Sasuke as Naruto described the shy antisocial one in the family. Whether he believes Naruto or not Sasuke's looks told a different story about him, he looked sharp and his handsome features almost came from any leading bad boy actor in any movie. She then confirms Naruto's story as he refused to meet her eye to eye, she found it rather cute.

Lastly there was Sakura her slim fit red dress hugged her body tightly showing off her perfect figure. She had skin like porcelain, slender legs that any man would kill for, emerald eyes that shined liked jewelry and the highlight of her feature was her soft pink hair although short gleamed with beauty. She looked like a goddess, Hinata was almost jealous. Sakura on the other hand stared at her with pure intensity it was like she claimed something that was hers. She gave a small smile which she didn't reciprocate.

"Naruto!" Sakura's attention was now in Naruto as he came behind Hinata carrying the luggage, she dashed through him jumping and hugged him tightly causing the luggage to fall in Naruto's hand emanating a loud thud on the wooden floor. She then cupped his face looking straight at him. Sasuke and their mother wasn't surprised but Hinata was. He rarely talked about his sister because she didn't recall how close they were, but of course they were twins after all.

Naruto then took Sakura's hand retracting it and took the towel in his mother's hand giving it to Hinata. He wrapped his right around her pulling her close "Hinata this is Sakura my mother and Sasuke" He said proudly, he then gave her smile before looking at his family. "Hinata and I are engaged."

"Ahhhhhhh!" a high-pitched scream drove everyone in the room in shock as it came from Sakura. The sudden scream echoed throughout the house as a sudden pause came then turned into an awkward laughter as everyone in the room joined in trying to defuse commotion. Finally, the laughter died down as Sakura looked like in shock. "I need to find my lipstick". She said awkwardly before retreating to the large stairs leading to the second floor back to her room. 'Ok that was weird' thought Hinata.

"Oh Naruto" His mother softly let out those words taking the towel drying his son's hair. "You look thin, why do you look so thin?". "And you look like a mess" she added. Naruto sighed "We were in a hurricane mother" annoyed that his mother didn't acknowledge company. "My god! Are you taking care of yourself?" Realizing her own words, she put her hands together and smiled. "I sounded like a mother, did I just sound just a like mother?" Naruto rolled his eyes while taking his wet vest off putting it in a coat rack. "You are a mother, mother". Her joyous tune then died down replaced with a sarcastic one. "I know I still can't believe it" she quipped,

It felt weird to Hinata seeing Naruto converse with his mother. Until now she still can't get over how big the house is, to her left is the large dark living room the only source of light is the fireplace orange flickers caused a silhouette of old furniture's expanding towards them.

Hinata was broken out of her trance by a hand on her shoulders. "You must be exhausted my dear, Sasuke take off her coat" Sasuke simply nodded and did as instructed still meeting to refuse her eyes. "My dear you look" Naruto's mother paused for a second scanning her frame upside down, carefully inspecting her regular clothes. "Good" she added. Sasuke was placing her coat in the hanger but from there he could smell the silent judgement.

Naruto took Hinata's hand, but their mother interjected with a smile on her face. "Would you mind if I borrow this lovely girl for a while" Naruto nodded then before she knew it she was dragging her to living room sofa. She looked at Naruto with an amused face while she was being dragged as he let out a small chuckle to sight of her mother and fiancé. Hinata didn't see it but Naruto's smile instantly vanished and was replaced with a look of concern.

They settle on the living room sofa, she sat down with her with the smile never leaving her face. She could smell wine, in front of the sofa was a small coffee table with a bottle of wine and half empty cup. Naruto's mother then placed both oh her hands on her thighs while crossing her legs.

Hinata waited for questions but they never came, her eyes steady and unblinking. Then seconds turned to minutes, uneasy Hinata then broke the silence. "You have a beautiful home" she said respectfully. "Thank you"

"Now, how long have you known Naruto?" her mother asked. "About seven months". This piqued her interest. "And you know him well I suppose" Unsure Hinata answered otherwise "I don't know, I think so" she answered shyly. "You must have met a lot of Naruto's girlfriend". Mother smiled "Oh my dear you are the first lady he brought to our home" picking up her hand tilting her head inspecting the ring. "Definitely the first". "Well I hope I'm the last" Hinata jests. "Let's hope my dear."

"I! had one great passion in my life do you know who?" Hinata jumped at the sudden change of tone mother used, but she recollected her self easily answering the question. "Uh? Your husband" mother poured on the half empty glass filling it before taking a drink. "Correct! I didn't know he was my one great passion until he died" Hinata remained silent. Mother then let out a small laugh. "Well after that my one great passion was a man who I met that night after a party." She continued to chuckle. "Well my one great passion was any man who I met that night at a party, who could use another adjective to describe me.". "You know what?" Hinata didn't know." I have no idea who my children belong to" she finished.

"All I know my dear is that Naruto and Sakura belong together." Finishing her wine with one swift gulp she settled the glass on the nearby coffee table. "Sakura's hands were holding Naruto's penis when they came out of the womb. A doctor swore to me it was in a medical journal somewhere" Hinata didn't know what to say so she did what she did best she remained quiet. Mother held her hand rubbing it softly. "Well my family and I tend to be very territorial my dear". Her eyes bore through Hinata. She could feel her hands sweating as mother still were still rubbing it her eyes not leaving hers. "So! How about you clean yourself up my my you are drenched" mother said gleefully her light mood suddenly returning. Hinata took control of her hands again wiping traces of sweat. "Y-yes thank you" stuttering she hastily stood up.

"Sasuke would you please escort Hinata to her room and show her to jiggle the toilet, so it doesn't run. And another thing, go get some clean towels and give it to Hinata ok" Sasuke sighed but nodded afterwards. Hinata then left with Sasuke clearing the room leaving only mother behind.

They were now only one person in the living room until one person came into the view. Even with just his footsteps their mother could tell who it was. "Naruto, a word please"

"A word mother or many of words?."

Chapter 3 **END**


End file.
